


Nobody but the Baby

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: This is nwspaprtaxis's fault for posting a song in Discord that I sang allllllllllllllllllllll day loooooooooooooooooong. Though they asked for horror, this really isn't, but for some reason it wouldn't leave me alone until I pounded this out. lol Hopefully someone else will feel like writing the horror they really want.Until then, here we go!





	Nobody but the Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nwspaprtaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwspaprtaxis/gifts).

**Nobody but the Baby**

Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_wq-M7iCSE)

_Go to sleep you little baby_

Don’t let a little blood and fire keep you from rest, my darling baby. Mama didn’t think it through, that’s all. So desperate for her lover back she didn’t spare a thought for what would happen. To late to fight it now, Mama. Too late to worry about it now. Too late.

_Go to sleep you little baby_

_Your mama's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay_

But Daddy’s not gonna stay, is he? He’s as much a slave to that terrible love as your mama was – just on the other side of things this time. His heart splintered. Cracked right in two on the same altar your Mama died on. There’s room for you and Dean on one of those pieces. Probably.

He tried to understand that monsters weren’t just stories and the love of his life lied to him every day of his life. Tried to understand that she killed you the second she brought him back. You know what they say. The dead should stay dead – something this cursed family won’t ever get through their goddamned head...

but you…

_You're a sweet little baby_

Just not enough for anyone but big brother. For awhile at least. Until he learns the truth of things. About the vile, hateful blood seeping through your pores and living in your gut with every breath, every beat of your tiny, demon heart.

It was coming. Every day it was coming. But there was too much stuff in the way for anyone to see clearly. Too much stuff that four year old hands couldn’t push back and 30 year old hands might have if they were around enough to try.

Too much secrecy. Too much need. Too much hate.

_Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop_

_Gonna bring a bottle to the baby_

Dean didn’t know the other kids at school weren’t fed by hands drenched in blood and guts and magic. Didn’t know his own were going to be broken and bleeding soon enough.

_Don't you weep pretty baby_

_She's long gone with her <strike>red shoes</strike> house shoes on_

Remember, baby Sammy. Remember the fire. The blood. That part of you that knew there was something not right in the world. Remember the day you found out that the something not quite right was you.

Remember the day your Daddy decided you might have to die after all. Remember how that felt.

_Go to sleep you little baby_

_You and me and the devil makes three_

_Don't need no other lovin' baby_

They called you Special but you weren’t. Not any of you. All the super strength and waking dreams aside, the only special thing about any of you was how fast you killed each other when the going got tough. Dean found you, too late. _Too late. _But then you were the walking dead just like your Daddy and big brother was dying. It wouldn’t be in a fire, but it was close enough to your Mama to keep you awake at night. To keep you thinking about Dean torn to shreds on a blood soaked floor.

You blamed Dean every day for not letting you die. You blamed Dean because he was going to hell. You wondered if any of it was worth it. You didn’t think it was.

_Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones_

_And be my ever lovin' baby_

You were always going to say yes. The only thing fighting ever did was make the dying harder. Maybe Dean would feel better about loving a monster, though, if he were a monster that saved the world.

_Don’t you weep pretty baby_

_Don’t you weep pretty baby_


End file.
